A Pazzi of a Pazzi
by EnglishSwede
Summary: Rinaldo Pazzi may be gone, but his life lives on threw his son Andrio. Who follows his fathers footsteps. rated M for gore and language.
1. Chapter 1

**A Pazzi, Of Pazzi's**

**Andrio Rinaldo Pazzi. – Son of Inspector Rinaldo Pazzi. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own, Allegra Pazzi, or any other character I may mention in this story, nor am I using them for money. Simply pleasure. **

**Characters: Allegra Pazzi, Andrio Pazzi.**

It was unbearable, to lose her beloved husband. Especially at the time in their lives when they both were so excited, so happy, to become parents. Rinaldo Pazzi's death came so fast and unexpected; Allegra hardly had time to even realize he was gone. Even though she felt like he was never far from her. At the first few months, it was the hardest; her stomach grew each day, with the soon to be beautiful new Pazzi. But each night, she would lie in bed and stare at the empty side across from her, where Rinaldo used to lay. Where his arms would wrap around her each night in his protective embrace she was safe. Now that that was gone, she felt alone. Nothing would be able to make her happy for a long while. She never was angry at her husband, even after when she found out what had happened to him and why. She never threw his belonging out the window in anger or frustration. Allegra loved him too much to do any of those things. And she would somehow get over the fact that her husband, would not be there to help her raise their child.

When her son Andrio was born, she actually felt happy. As he grew up she would tell him all the stories of his father, and how great his father was. Andrio would often sneak into his mother room, and go and put on his father's clothes, or look threw the various scrap books his mother created from all the pictures she had with her husband. Though, as Andrio grew up more and more, he was having difficulties, with not having a father around. Having trouble in school, where he was picked on by the other kids because of whom his father was, and that the Pazzi name was suddenly a bad name once more.

The teasing soon ended though when Andrio became the leader of the school, he was still a lone wolf, he had no followers, and many enemies, just like his father. But not often did anyone suddenly have courage to insult him to his face. Andrio was soft and kind to his mother, whom was growing older, she accepted her husband's death, but sometimes, the tears would still come. Andrio was there to dry his mother's tears though…In result, he found the need to be just like his father, and go into the police force.

Twenty-three years since the death of Rinaldo Pazzi.

Andrio Rinaldo Pazzi. His dark black hair was cut short; he was lean, yet in shape, and had a lot of physical strength. The young Pazzi was just starting out in his new job as an officer. A unlit cigarette was between his lips, he loosened the black and green striped tie at his neck that felt so tight. The sleeves of his dark green shirt were rolled up to his elbows, and his tight black pants defined the runners' legs he owned and worked hard on. On his belt held the obvious gun, handcuffs and badge. The eyes he held were not the dark brown ones he should have inherited from his mother. But the blue green eyes he inherited from his father. In some light, his eyes would be blue, in others, green, and sometimes it was just a mixture of the two colors.

Laughter rang threw, as a few of his hopeless co workers came, in drinking their 'Coffee'. Andrio didn't look up from the file he had in his hand. He simply read over it a bit more. One of the men Andrio's age chuckled and looked to Andrio, then to his buddies.

"That desk was his dead beat fathers, it had been put into storage, we took It out just for him" Lorenzo Marino said quietly to his buddies, whom chortled in response. Andrio knew this was indeed his father's desk, he knew it from memory, from pictures his mother had taken, that she wasn't exactly supposed to, when she used to surprise her husband at work, or bring him his lunch he had forgotten.

Andrio of course heard the babbling fools, but he was not in the mood to call them out on their stupidity. Instead, he looked to the clock and then heard his cell phone go off. Pulling it out he looked to the caller ID upon the touch screen phone, and did not know the number. Reluctantly he answered the call and put the phone to his ear.

"Ciao, Chi è questo?" Andrio asked and then searched his pockets for a lighter to light the cigarette he held between his lips.

"Oh, Hello! Is this Andrio Pazzi?" A feminine voice asked, the voice seemed a bit worried, which in turn made him raise a brow.

"Yes, this is Officer Andrio Pazzi, can I help you?" Andrio asked, happy to find a lighter in a desk drawer which he examined carefully, realizing it was his fathers. Then the other voice on the phone began to bring him out of his daze of the new item he had found.

"Wonderful, well I mean wonderful that I found you at least, I am Meryl Kaiser, I was walking by on the street and well i saw your mother trip and hit her head, so i went to her and i tended to her but she didn't want me to call an ambulance just you, do you know how many Andrio's are listed in her phone?" Meryl's words were rushed and Andrio had lost her a few times but he heard the part about his mother falling and he instantly began to put his coat on and grab his things before hurriedly he began out of the office.

"I'll be there in a few minutes" was all he said gruffly before he hung up the phone. Leaving Meryl on the other end, slightly offended by his rudeness. Meryl was herself a nurse, and she had examined Allegra to make sure she was fine, even though she did advise she go to a hospital to see if anything was wrong. Besides some minor bleeding, and scratch on the top of her head where she fell. Meryl was a very beautiful woman. Her long bright red hair flowed down her back. A soft and smooth face sat on her long neck. Allegra Pazzi was lying down on the white sofa. White gauze was wrapped around her head, although she smiled to Meryl and was talking highly of her son, her eyes held nothing but sorrow.

"Andrio is just like his father, he's harsh to the world around him, because that's all they have been to him, but he's nothing but loving to the ones he holds dear." Allegra informed her, Meryl smiled gently to her, and then sighed a bit.

"Pazzi...That sounds like a very familiar name" Meryl noted, she smoothed out the crinkle that was in her black skirt. Wearing a matching pair of heels and blouse, that was straining against her breasts to open. Meryl's red hair popped against her clothes. Her runner's legs were evident, and lightly tanned. Allegra nodded slowly and then sighed a bit, not in humiliation, but it would be a hard week for her to handle.

"Pazzi, is a tainted name, it has been for...centuries, The first Pazzi, was a traitor, and hung for his treachery...My husband, Inspector Rinaldo Pazzi, was hung 23 years ago, where his ancestor was also hung. A sick thrill from a sick person, but, nobody will let the name slide after my husband's death. My poor Andrio has had to deal with it all his life.

Meryl felt sympathy for the family now, and she took Allegra's hand as she saw a tear escape the older woman's eye and run down her face. The face that once held such aliveness, and joy, how it used to be smooth, was now chiseled with detailed age, though she was still beautiful. The hair that was once a chocolate brown was now beginning to grey.

"I'm sorry I-"Meryl was cut off by a small laugh from Allegra.

"It is fine my child" Allegra smiled to Meryl whom returned the smile. Their eyes then moved to the door as they heard it open. Meryl stood seeing the man standing there, how his looks intrigued her, noticing the goatee he was growing, she then looked to Allegra whom reached her hand out to her son.

"There you are" Allegra said soft and comforting knowing her son worried for her health. Andrio swiftly made his way to the two women, observing Meryl for a moment, but he smiled not and he then looked to his mother, and ignored Meryl's presence completely.

"Mama" Andrio said low, so only his mother could hear, but his voice indeed held worry for her health. "You should have gone to the hospital" Andrio said and then felt the soft touch of his mother's hand on his cheek.

"Andrio, I'm fine, this wonderful young woman helped me" Allegra praised Meryl and looked to her with a grateful smile. Meryl smiled awkwardly back to her, she stood feeling awkward with the new man in the room. "Andrio, this is Meryl Kaiser, be a gentleman and say hello" Allegra said to her son. Andrio let out a reluctant sigh before he stood and then stood and turned on his heel. Looking to the woman, and extending his hand to her. His features had softened and he was actually grateful to Meryl, it saved him a hospital bill.

"It's a pleasure Ms. Kaiser, Thank you for helping my mother." Andrio said and Meryl shook his hand, she noticed how his hands were rough, yet it was a feeling that for some reason sent an odd message of approval to her brain.

"Well, it is my job, i am a nurse." Meryl smiled faintly, and was surprised to see smile appear on his face. Andrio nodded in acceptance agreeing that her work was helpful to the situation, for she could have been someone to only worsen the situation, or have no training at all.

"How am i to repay you?" Andrio asked her and Meryl laughed and shook her head in disapproval.

"Oh, no you don't need to repay me, one act of kindness a day is a thing this world needs with no repayment." Meryl said to him but then Allegra chipped in.

"Stay for dinner!" Allegra said to Meryl who had a look on her face of worry, she didn't want to impose. Andrio smirked hearing his mother, then looked to Meryl again.

"Yes, do stay...We would enjoy getting to know the hero of the day." Andrio's words were smooth and almost seductive to her. Meryl blushed a bit but found she had no choice but to accept.

"Thank you...That would be wonderful." Meryl said her hands held one another firmly in front of her almost as a nervous gesture. Andrio noticed this, for it was his job to notice, and he smiled, he enjoyed how innocent she seemed to be, and also noticed that she was a lot more quite, then when she was jabbering away on the phone with him.

As Andrio was the one whom was cooking in the kitchen, Allegra was sitting on the couch telling embarrassing stories about her son, who rolled his eyes from the kitchen, or even joined in laughter sometimes. Meryl found herself glad she accepted the opportunity to join them for dinner. Not understanding how so many could object to them, just because of a name. Meryl heard as Andrio called them to dinner, she helped Allegra up, for she was still worried about her head. They all sat at the dinner table and Meryl was happy to smell and see that Andrio could actually cook. There was only one other man who could cook and was the best cook, and that was her father.

Allegra smiled seeing the food and then took Andrio's hand and Meryl's hand, joining for prayer. Andrio took Meryl's hand and their eyes locked for a moment, then he smiled and bowed his head and closed his eyes as Allegra began to say the prayer, Meryl blushed then bowed her head as well. The dinner went by very well and then afterwards, Andrio was helping Meryl with her coat.

"I thank you for dinner; it was very, very well prepared." Meryl complemented him and he smiled and chuckled.

"I imagine you didn't expect my cooking to be good." Andrio said and then began with her to the door.

"Well, At least not from a cop." Meryl teased and he chuckled, he pulled out his card and handed it to her.

"Just in case any trouble ever comes your way, call me, I'll be there." Andrio said and Meryl smiled and nodded holding the card in her hands, wanting to look down at it like a school girl. Though she easily refrained and instead offered her hand to shake his hand goodbye.

"I'll be at the hospital if ever you need any medical assistance" Meryl smiled and then his large hand gently took her hand and brought it to his lips. They were warm and made her heart leap in her chest. God i love Italy. Meryl mused in her mind as he then looked up to her with his green eyes till he was looking down at her as he straightened. They shared a long moment with staring at one another in their eyes before she took her hand from his and she giggled and then blushed a deep red. "Good night Mr. Pazzi" The giddy school girl came out for a moment, before she quickly opened the door and retreated the Pazzi residence.

Andrio leaned against the doorframe for a moment and chuckled as he watched her hurry off. Closing the door once she was out of his sight he then turned around and saw the happy stare from his approving mother. Looking to her, in confusion at her amusement, before she then went to her room.

The next day, when Andrio went to work, he walked in and then saw his desk it had been vandalized with pictures and newspapers from twenty three years ago. Of his dead father. Slowly he approached the desk and his eyes were bright blue with anger. Jaw set, fists clenched tightly. All in the room said not a word; they all hid behind newspapers and bit their lips to keep from their inappropriate laughter. Andrio looked over his options in his head for a moment. Ignore it all and then take down with care the subjects of his father's death. Or go right to the source and beat the shit out of the one responsible for the crime. It took all Andrio's strength to not blow up in anger at his co workers, but that would mean they would have won. Slowly he unclenched his fists and then began to collect all of the papers that were spread and taped to everything on his desk.

Andrio didn't live with his mother, he had his own apartment, but he didn't feel like going to either of the homes after the long and stressful day of work had finally ended, instead he went to a nearby café, waited for a cup of coffee and tried to ease his mind. Because when all was said and done, the day would continue, and his father would still be dead, and he would be alone in his bed. Andrio groaned when hearing his phone ring. But he answered anyway.

"Pazzi."

"Join me for coffee?" A feminine familiar voice said softly, causing Andrio to raise a brow in slight surprise.

"Meryl?"

"Turn around." Her voice was soft, inviting, he turned and smiled faintly seeing her in her blue smocks, closing her cell phone. Meryl had seen how down he was and depressed and figured she would try and help him. Andrio stood and then sat across from her and he sat down, he looked like all he wanted was sleep, for there were deep purple circles under his eyes.

"Following me Ms. Kaiser?" Andrio asked, and then the waiter came and gave him his coffee. Meryl laughed softly and shook her head.

"I saw you come in, and I thought you should not be alone…That's all." Meryl explained and Andrio smiled to her softly.

"Save anyone today?" He asked then brought the small cup of coffee to his lips. Meryl sighed and shook her head.

"Sadly, I lost one; it was not a good day for me." Meryl sighed and then he nodded in agreement.

"Tell me about it." Andrio muttered and shook his head. "This is a retched day…Anniversary of my father's death, never a good day." Andrio said to her. "My co workers and others make sure of that." Andrio scoffed and then looked away.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A Pazzi of a Pazzi – Chapter II

"The ones who are against you Andrio, they don't matter." Meryl said soft to the depressed Andrio. Who looked like a puppy whom has been hit on the nose with a newspaper.

"I know this…Sometimes; it's just very hard to want to continue on." Andrio said and then sipped his coffee before his hand took a napkin off the table and dabbed his mouth. Feeling his scratchy goatee under the napkin as he dabbed. Meryl nodded in agreement to his statement.

"Indeed, it is hard, but if life was not hard, then there would be nothing to look forward to." Meryl said and then smiled a bit, Andrio in turn smiled and he nodded. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment or two, before Andrio leaned back in his chair and looked to her. His eyes were green for now, and they glowed with curiosity.

"What made you want to become a nurse?" Andrio asked, and Meryl laughed softly and looked to the sky, as if the answer was up there, amidst the clouds. Then her eyes came back down to her coffee, as she began to talk.

"My father is a doctor, When I was little, he would always be my patient, and I would play doctor, my mother was always home with me, because my father would work late, so one of them had to take care of me. So when daddy came home, It was play doctor, eat dinner, get a playful doctor bedtime story, then fall to sleep. My father did a lot of things, he was a doctor, a historian, chef" Meryl listed, and Andrio was intrigued.

"Seems like you're father was always a very busy man, and with many job titles." Andrio noted with a small chuckle. Meryl smiled warmly and nodded.

"Yes, he was also a musician, we moved around a lot, my family and I, in fact, we just moved here. But we are staying here for good; Father likes it here so much. As I said, he's a history buff." Meryl chortled and then sipped her coffee. Andrio nodded and he chuckled a bit, seeing as she had been so many places, and the only place he'd been was here in his home in Italy.

"Was it your father that made you want to become a cop?" Meryl asked him in curiousity, Andrio nodded.

"Yes, and It was to also defend my family. If I had a job where I could learn useful skills, then I suppose I could protect my family…" Andrio said. "I know that was also a reason my father enlisted, he then rose to inspector…And I hope, I can be where he was, just maybe, be a bit more careful towards the end." Andrio said softly and then felt as Meryl took his hand.

"You're a good man Andrio; let no one tell you otherwise." Meryl stood by her words and refused to believe he would make any mistake that his father did. Andrio smiled and then he actually blushed and looked down away from her eyes. Now he was the one, feeling like a school boy.

It was not long before things actually began to rise between Nurse Kaiser, and Officer Pazzi. Allegra watched her son, for the first time, be very happy with anything. Allegra witnessed him laugh, like never before, he could hardly stop smiling, and his hands were always somewhere on Meryl. And the same thing went with Meryl. Being so open to him, telling him her secrets, they had not gone through the loving deed, not that they didn't want too, but simply because they were taking it slow. It was summer time, Meryl was sitting on a blanket, her back against a tree, a knee length floral patterned dress was loose around her body, her bright red hair pinned back, and she resembled her mother, Karen when she was younger. Then Andrio came bounding like a silly puppy dog. He jumped over her legs and rolled till he was sitting just down from her. Before he fell back defeated from running, all the way from his office to the park. Andrio's head rested in her lap his blue-green eyes looked to her happily. Meryl on the other hand was giving him a look of playful irritation.

"You made me lose my spot in my book." Meryl scolded gently then leaned down and kissed his nose. Andrio smiled to her and he then closed his eyes in content, Meryl ran a hand threw his hair. "That's okay…You can suffer, by meeting my parents tonight… At the opera." Meryl smiled mischievously and his eyes opened into slits, glaring at her.

"You're a cruel woman" Andrio muttered to her and then he grabbed her and flipped her so she was on her back on the blanket and he hovered above her. His large hand cradling her head, so it wouldn't land on the ground.

"Andrio." Meryl whined, "Don't be mad, you knew this day would come." Meryl said and pouted, Andrio chuckled and leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

"I'm not mad dear; I just hope I am up to their expectations." Andrio kissed her lips, enjoying how they tasted of peach lip balm. Meryl kissed him lovingly, feeling as his free hand caressed her hip. Though her hands gently pushed him up, till their lips parted.

"Mmm, No, no, no…Maybe tonight, if you're lucky." Meryl whispered seductively in his ear before she nibbled on it then she pushed him up off her and he landed on his back and laughed.

"Cruel woman." Andrio muttered and then watched as she began to collect her things.

The night came quickly, and they were at the Opera, Andrio was standing, for it was an outdoor opera. The opera had yet to begin, Meryl had her arm linked to his, and her was standing tall and proud to have her. In fact he saw a few of his co workers look jealous to see he had such a beautiful woman on his arm. He was dressed in a fairly expensive tuxedo, while his lady, dressed in a crimson elegant gown. Her back was exposed; her long red hair was pinned up. Andrio could not take his eyes off her the entire time. That was, until she saw her parents, causing Andrio to turn to where she was waving.

There came elegantly bounding to the younger couple, was the parents of Meryl Kaiser. An older gentleman his hair white, his round face seemed sophisticated and he strode as if he was someone of high importance. Andrio then looked to the woman whose red hair was going grey, she was dressed in a black gown her hair similarly put up like Meryl's. Andrio thought he had seen the man's face before though. No. He knew he'd seen Meryl's fathers face before; he was a face he could not place. Though it struck a certain fear into his gut. Mr. Kaiser strode up with his wife and Meryl pulled from Andrio to kiss her father's cheek as he too kissed his daughters cheek.

"You look radiant my darling." Mr. Kaiser said just barely so Andrio could hear from where he stood, his hands holding themselves behind his back.

"You must be Andrio." Mrs. Kaiser smiled happily, though there was also something in her eyes, something as If she had known him, in some way. Her face too had stoke him as familiar, more fear arose in him. Yet his hand reached out and gently shook her hand.

"Yes, Andrio Pazzi Madam." Andrio gave a soft smile, though his eyes looked worried, and his bones felt chilled. Perhaps it was just nerves to meeting her parents.

"A Pazzi of the Pazzi family…." Mr. Kaiser smiled his small teeth gleamed bright. Meryl stood holding to Andrio's arm she was proud of whom she was falling for. Andrio raised a brow, the mans words indicated that he knew him in some way.

"You know me sir?" Andrio asked curious tilting his head a bit, The older man gave a small chuckle.

"No, But I knew your father." Mr. Kaiser said to him and then Andrio's blue green eyes glowed with fascination and admiration. Someone who knew his father, and seemed like he liked him.

"Y-you knew my father?" Andrio asked with such hope.

"Indeed, he was an acquaintance of mine, he was a charming fellow, not much of a talker, his untimely death was such a shock." Even though his words sounded sincere, a smile was splayed on his face the entire time. And Andrio was just happy to know he liked his father.

"It's an honor to meet you Dr. Kaiser, truly. " Andrio said and shook the man's hand, and was surprised at the firm grip the older man had.

"Yes….Your father had a firm hand as well…Though he did enjoy his cigarettes, I would have though that would have been his end…For his precautions, so careful, I guess he had been really up against a true master mind." Kaiser said all while nearly crushing Andrio's hand. Andrio's face never contorted though, he knew those maroon eyes, why could he not place a name? Or a background?

"Yes…He must have…" Andrio was relieved when Dr. Kaiser let his hand go, where he returned it into his pocket, and Meryl smiled happily.

"Andrio plans to be an inspector just like his father; he's an officer right now." Meryl explained, her mother smiled an amused smile.

"I can't wait to see how your plans turn out." Mrs. Kaiser said softly then looked to her husband. "Shall we find our seats dear?" A faint southern accent peaked threw her voice that Andrio detected, but his legs carried him away as Meryl began to lead them to their own seats. They were in the middle section on the right hand side, Andrio was on the aisle seat Meryl next to him. Her eyes were glued to the stage as the Opera began.

Though Andrio's mind was racing, he could not understand where he had seen both of the couple before. Andrio looked slowly from the stage, to try not to draw attention to his self with Meryl. Andrio looked to her father, whom was also on an aisle seat only across from him and only five rows down. But his heart jumped in his chest when he saw the maroon eyes of Dr. Kaiser looking at him as if he was to be on a silver platter. Andrio's eyes widened and he swallowed the lump in his throat, he broke eye contact first and then stared at the stage. Trying to calm his mind and heart, though now it was a mission to find out whom Dr. Kaiser was.

After the Opera, Meryl and Andrio were holding close to one another, he was providing her with warmth, his blazer was on her, and his arm wrapped around her to keep her close to his fernace of a body. Meryl was pretending to be tired, they hadn't seen her parents since the opera ended only minuets ago. They were lost amongst the crowd.

"Did you like them?" Meryl whispered in his ear and it snapped him out of his daze.

"Hmm? Oh yes, of course, their great." Andrio said to her and then smiled softly to her, her eyes held desire though and her hand reached up to his cheek. Stroking his black goatee for a moment before leaned up and kissed him. All thoughts of her parents flew out the window, for the moment as they shared a loving kiss. Soon their kisses were becoming more breath taking. Meryl moaned and pulled from him.

"Take me to your home Andrio." Meryl whispered breathlessly, "I need you." He didn't need to be told twice, and they quickly began for his black car and to his home.

That night was filled with nothing but passion, love and exhausting events. But even while Meryl slept, her fiery hair all over her pillow, he could not rest. He watched her as she slept but he could not go to sleep. He quietly got out of bed and then pulled on his black pajama pants, then pulled on his tuxedo shirt, leaving it unbuttoned. Sneaking out of the bedroom he went to the living room and went to his computer.

He then pulled up his work's web site and then began to go over the file of his father's death. Only one thing stuck out, there had been no prints, no evidence of who did the horrific deed. He felt like he was looking into a mirror as he looked to the more detailed case photos of his father. He could have been his father twin. Andrio felt his heart was pounding in his ears he wanted to just go into the computer and stare down at his father's remains in person. It would have been better to know his father and have him die, than grow up without one. Though as he continued to read, there was one suspect. The name made him raise a brow. Dr. Fell.

Of course Andrio looked up the case file for Dr. Fell, but what he found he would get to see the murderer's face. But before the image would load on the screen, he heard the foot steps of Meryl and he quickly clicked out of the page. She came up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Come back to bed." Meryl whispered and then her teeth gently pulled at his ear lobe. Andrio smiled warmly and leaned back In his chair. A soft moan came from deep in his throat as she then began to revisit the bite marks she left on his neck, one had left to bleeding, and her tongue slowly circled the irritated skin and dipped into the wound, where only a bit of skin had healed over. Yet she broke it again, and his sweet blood hit her taste buds and she began to suck on his neck. His eyes rolled back into his head and he began to feel turned on once again.


	3. Chapter 3

A Pazzi of a Pazzi – III

We Are One.

_His legs can only run so fast as Andrio sprints to the culprit who is about to kill his father. He reaches for his gun as he rounds the corner but nothing is in the holster, or in his hand. Sweat runs down his exasperated and worried face. The green eyes meet his fathers, pleading for help of his son. Andrio is breathing hard. "Papa!"Andrio whispers then frowns as he see's the now clear as a bell face, of the love of his life's father. Coming from behind where his father is duct taped to a dolly. As they all stand on the balcony, the famous balcony where other Pazzi's have been hung. The duct tape on Rinaldo's mouth prevents him from speaking to his son. Hannibal Lecter's maroon eyes dance happily across the son and father. A maniacal smile spreads on his face. Looking directly into Andrio's eyes. "Trust me Andrio" though Hannibal's lips move, it is Meryl's voice he suddenly hears. He blinks and then it is he duct tapped to the dolly. His mouth duct tapped, drenched in a panic sweat. Andrio struggles to get free, he watches as his father now stands where he once did. But he is smiling, his shirt and pants are bloody from being disemboweled and his neck is bruised from being hung. Rinaldo is smoking a cigarette and next to him his murderer. Both as happy as can be, watching the show. Andrio tries to plead for his father to save him. He feels fingernails run gently threw his hair and over his scalp. They are calming slightly, but mostly frightening. Andrio turns his head sharply and looks into his lovers eyes, the now maroon eyes of Meryl Kaiser dressed in a blood red knee high, tight fitting dress. If he could smile, he would, he feels the lips on his neck. But then he groans and tries to pull away as her teeth begin to pull his flesh. Trying to scream as the flesh is torn from his neck, he is spurting blood. Meryl smiles evilly at him, licking her lips of his blood. His vision becomes impaired slightly._

"_Oh Andrio, how sweet you taste." Meryl whispered in his ear. Andrio blinks and then Hannibal is in front of him._

"_A Pazzi…Of a Pazzi…" Hannibal smirks, then he is gone and Rinaldo Pazzi stands in front of his son. Smoking still, looking to his son with the glazed dead green eyes._

"_We, are one my son." Rinaldo said, it all was in slow motion, Rinaldo stepped aside, and Meryl held a harpy in her hand, she looked hungry. Andrio could hear his heart thumping slowly in his mind. As Meryl slowly came towards him she smiled._

"_I love you Andrio." Meryl said, but her hand came and she slashed him down his stomach, and he jerked backwards in agony. Then he felt himself falling, he opened his eyes and saw the ground. But he never hit it. Andrio was now side by side with his father. Both father and son swinging from the balcony, as their murderers laughed from above._

Andrio jerked upwards quickly in his own bed, sweating, panting. He felt the pain; his hand went to his neck, then his stomach. But no scratch was there, and Meryl was asleep next to him. Though, Andrio looked to her and he shook his head. He knew now why her father was so familiar. He didn't need to look it up to know the monster that killed his father. Andrio got out of bed and quickly put his suit on; he was going to kill Hannibal Lecter, Dr. Fell, and Mr. Kaiser….Tonight. In cold blood he's kill him, rage, vengeance, for his safety, and his family's.

Andrio thought he had everything, as he snuck out of the house; he was able to track down where Lecter lived, from his smart phone. Andrio was rage filled; he went to the incredibly large two story home. At first he thought of coming through the front door, but then he decided threw a window. He didn't know he was under surveillance the entire time. And that Lecter, was watching.

Andrio quietly came through the second floor window, he had not, until this time realized he had not brought his gun. Cursing himself in his mind, he gulped and then looked about the hallway he entered for some type of weapon. All he saw were statues and paintings. Though he stopped in his tracks when he heard the voice.

"Trying to pursue your father's killer?"

In an instant that Andrio was standing, he was now on the ground a rather large lump on his head. But when he awoke, he wasn't where he had snuck into. No he was on a Elizabethan stretching table. Andrio's vision was very glassy, he tried to move, but he then felt the ropes around his ankles and wrists. Andrio's shirt was gone he was only in his shoes and trousers. Andrio gulped and tried to look about, all he saw was a dark room, with various candles lit about. But then he felt his body being stretched he gasped and yelled in pain. As the table continued to stretch him .Yelling in pain, but he would not beg for them to stop, that would only give them pleasure. Sweat was beginning to show on his chest and dampen his face. a slight relief when the pulling stopped. Taking in slow breaths he panted and closed his eyes. When he opened them he gulped.

"Y-You-" Andrio managed to say only that, but could talk no more, too much energy lost, and to much pain was surging threw his body. To the point of tears, his body ached.

"You will not take what I have away from me…" Was all Andrio heard before he felt a knife cut into his abdomen, as the table began stretching him again. Andrio screamed and screamed in pure agony, as his intestines were being pulled from out of his stomach, blood pooling out onto the Elizabethan stretching table. But then he heard it.

"CLAIRCE NO!" Hannibal's voice rang out threw Andrio's ears.

"ANDRIO!" Meryl's voice now came in sobs. But Andrio could see nothing, he was dying, the pain was beginning to numb, as his blood was draining. He could hear Clarice Lecter screaming to continue her work, he could hear Hannibal Lecter trying to sedate her. Andrio barely felt his bonds being released. Then he felt something….cold. on his face, dripping onto his face. he felt his back, and head now warm. Though his beating heart was slowly dying, he conjured up the energy and looked up. Meryl was holding him; she was soaked in blood, still in her adorable Betty Boop pajama's. Meryl was sobbing, stroking his hair, begging him not to go, not to leave her. Andrio was able to slowly smile. Hannibal came to him and knew he would not survive, Clarice had cut his intestines to no repairing, and all his organs she could reach, were failing due to cuts and stabs. Hannibal was surprised he was still alive. He gently wrapped a black sheet around where his wife had hurt Andrio. He never wanted this for the poor boy.

"I-I-I'm so-sor" Andrio choked on his own blood, and Meryl shook her head.

"No- No Andrio, don't you dare apologize, don't you dare leave me, Andrio I love you." Meryl sobbed. Andrio weakly took her hand in his and though he saw the ghost of his father standing patiently in the corner he shook to hold on to what he loved.

"I-I- Love Y-You Me-Meryl." Andrio choked and more blood was draining from his body, and mouth. Meryl sobbed and leaned down and kissed him, not caring if his blood was on his lips and now on hers. Meryl didn't want him to die, she was trying to give him the kiss of life. But when she parted, the green eyes she loved getting lost in…Were closed, and Andrio Pazzi…Was gone.

9 months later

Meryl was lying in a hospital bed, she looked exhausted, horrible, though she would heal. Allegra Pazzi was holding her hand dabbing her forehead with a cool damp towel. Then Allegra looked to the door and saw Hannibal Lecter, holding the two newborns. He was very careful with the two young boys and Meryl smiled happily, though weakly when her newborns were in her arms.

"What will you name them?" Allegra asked gently. Smiling gently when she felt Hannibal sit behind her and wrap his arm around her waist, a gentle kiss on her neck.

"Andrio Rinaldo Pazzi II…." Meryl gestured to the young dark haired green eyed baby boy cradled in her left arm. "And Giancarlo Anthony Pazzi" Meryl smiled and looked to the bright blue eyed baby boy cradled in her right arm.

"I know Andrio and Rinaldo would be proud…And forgiving towards everything…" Allegra said, a tear running down her cheek. Hannibal held her, now he was In Rinaldo's position, loving the younger woman, a new grandfather, a widower, a newlywed…But he had not killed in many years, he had no intention too. Unless…The hunger was…Too overwhelming of course….

Fin


End file.
